Harry Potter and the Dark Truth
by Kryta Regina Slytherin
Summary: I am running out of ideas for this. SO please review and tell me what dircetion I need to go from here. I want something everyong would love to read.
1. Only the beginning

The Beginning  
  
  
  
"My Lord, the child is born," said a man to another man who was standing next to a fire place gazing into the flames.  
  
"And Krytia?" asked the man next to the fire.  
  
"She is dead. She died shortly after giving birth to your daughter."  
  
"Kill the child."  
  
"But Lord Voldemort-"  
  
"Do as I said Serves," Voldemort said, not showing his true feelings.  
  
"I can't because Lady Krytia but a spell on her," said Serves.  
  
"Then break the spell!"  
  
"I can't. If your daughter dies your power will can't increase then fold."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lady Krytia told me to tell you that when your daughter reaches the age of fifteen she will have enough power to kill or make you great."  
  
Lord Voldemort turned and walked out of the room and into the room that his wife gave birth to their only child. The servants looked up when he entered and bowed to him. He saw his daughter laying on the bed wiggling around then he looked at the bed where his wife should have been but was not.  
  
"Leave," he commanded.  
  
All the servants left in a hurry and he walked to his daughter and picked her up.  
  
"The only reason you live is to make me powerful," he said.  
  
The baby giggled and smiled causing him to smile, evily.  
  
"It seems you understand what I am saying and accept your fate..." He turned and walked out of the room, with his daughter that would either kill him or bring him to ultimate power.  
  
  
  
A girl that looked about nine work up. She was a pretty girl with thick chestnut hair and blue eyes. She sat up from the bed and looked around. She was in a room with a balcony. Servants were running around doing their chores. She got up out of bed and four guards surrounded her. She sighed some always hating their presence.  
  
Three maids walkd to her and the guards let them pass. They dressed her in a black dress with a sivler belt. One maid fasended her hair back out of her face then left as the guards lead her to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
She sat down at one end with her guards still surrounding her. There was another man sittind down at the other end.  
  
"Your late," he said.  
  
"I am sorry father. I stayed up late studying," the girl replied.  
  
"Your tudors are saying you keep cursing them."  
  
"That is true. I have to practice my curses on people."  
  
"That is good that you learn all the curses you can. Soon I will let you join us in killing muggles and mudbloods."  
  
"I would enjoy that."  
  
"Lord Voldemort, it is time for her lessons," said Serves walking into the room bowing to them.  
  
"I thought you said she didn't need anymore lessons," Voldemort said.  
  
"True but...." Serves said.  
  
"Do you think you need anymore lessons?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I think I need one more lesson then I will be finished," said the girl, getting up, and walking over to Serves.  
  
They lefted the room one the doors shut they looked at each other. Serves nodded to her before walking faster, the girl speed up to keep his pace.  
  
"Hurry the path wont be clear much longer," Serves said.  
  
"Thank you, Serves," said the girl, thankfully her father didn't let the guards go with her when she was with Serves.  
  
"Not at all Lady. In here," Serves said leading her through a secret passage that lead out of the castle.  
  
"This is too easy."  
  
"I know. I came down ealier and stunned all the creatures and they are all still out of it," said Serves as he opened the last door that lead to the forest.  
  
They ran untill they got half way out of the forest.  
  
"You know the rest of the way. I will send for you when your are almost fifteen," said Serves.  
  
"I will await your call," said the girl as she ran the rest of the way leaving Serous behind. 


	2. The Call

The Call  
  
  
  
"Just you wait. I'll get you some day," yelled a boy to a girl that was running away from him.  
  
The girl looked around fourteen. She had long chestbut hair that went down to her waist, it was put in a braid to keep it out of her face. Her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes giving a mystic look about her. She wore black pants, and a black shirt that was tucked into her black pants. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She also wore black shoes- highheel boots. On her left arm was a charm braclet; star, dragon, sun, moon, lighting bolt, snake, lion, badger, eagle, griffen, and a real snake tooth hung on it.  
  
She ran down an alley to escape from the boy that yelled at her. She hid behind a create and looked over it to see if she was being followed. She sighed in relief seeing that she wasn't.  
  
"That was too close," she whispered, walking out of the alley to the apartment she was staying it.  
  
She flomped down on the couch and put her arms behind her head.  
  
"So much for trying to go to Diagon Alley today," she thought closeing her eyes  
  
Near sun down she was awoken by a tapping on her window. She grumbled but got up and opened the window. She was staying on the fifth floor so she knew it was okay to open since no one could climb the brick. A owl flew in with a letter attached to its leg.  
  
The owl was brownish. She looked at it but couldn't remember the name of that type of owl. She untied the letter with great gentleness and pointed her wand at the window seal. A second later a bowl of water was infront of the owl. It hooted as if saying thankyou before drinking it.  
  
The girl saw the owl was happy and sat down back on the couch opening the letter.  
  
  
  
Kryta,  
  
  
  
It is time for you to come. I have already talked to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It is a school of witchcraft and wizardary. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, has agreed to let you attend the school.  
  
I have included a list of things you will be needing at the school. As you know you will be able to find them at Diagon Alley. I trust you will not break the rules with par-take in the dressing of Hogwarts.  
  
I have already got you your books you will need. If you feel the need to get more books do so. I am sure that you already have some books you are reading.  
  
  
  
Servus S.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kryta got out a piece of paper and worte Servus a very short reply saying she would come and folded the paper up and sealed it with a piece of melted candle wax. The owl hooted and let Kryta tie the letter to it's leg before it let to deliever the letter.  
  
She went back to her letter and read the second part.  
  
  
  
If you are coming you will need a few sets of plain black work robes, a wand- if you already don't have one-, a set of dress robes. Everything else I have here at Hogwarts.  
  
The permission slip to go to Hogsmeade has been signed.  
  
  
  
Your faithful servant  
  
  
  
Servus Snape  
  
  
  
  
  
Kryta smiled and picked up her black gym bag which she had bought a long time ago when she had to move from place to place. She put all her clothes in it and picked up her purse. She put all her pictures into the gym bag and looked around the empty apparment that she had called home for the past year.  
  
With a small sneer she picked up her bag and purse and lefted the apartment and lefted a message to the manger along with some money then lefted the building. 


	3. Meeting the One

Meeting the One  
  
  
  
"So here is Leaky Caldron," muttered Kryta as she stepped inside of it holding her stuff.  
  
"May I help you?" asked a man standing behind the counter of the pub.  
  
"Yes I need a room," Kryta said.  
  
"You can take room nine," said the man and handed her the key after she paid.  
  
She took the key and walked to her room. She quickly set her stuff inside and then locked it back. Kryta lefted Leaky Caldron and went to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Trying to get into Diagon Alley?" asked a boy who was standing behind her.  
  
"Yes, I need to pick up some things before the shops close," Kryta said as she pulled out the second piece of Snape's letter and showed it to the body.  
  
"So you are going to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I go there. It is a nice plae. Come on I need to pick up some book for this year," said the boy as he opened to entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
They both walked through the opening.  
  
"I don't know how I can thank you enough," said Kryta.  
  
"Just tell me your name."  
  
"Kryta."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Let me guess the famous Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived."  
  
"You are correct."  
  
Kryta looked at her list and then decided she need to go get some money.  
  
"I guess I will see you at school," Kryta said.  
  
"I guess. Want to meet back at Leaky Caldron and have some dinner?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure. What time do you want to meet up?"  
  
"Well I have to go to Gritinos, then get some robes and books. You?"  
  
"Gritinos, robes, with parchment and quills."  
  
"Two out of three. Do you just want to go together to the stuff?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Harry smirked and lead the way with Kryta following in step beside him.  
  
"Do you already have your books?"  
  
"They have already been provided."  
  
"What classes are you taking?"  
  
"Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Potions, the usual stuff. Plus Dumbledore has asked me to fill in the postion of being Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the time being."  
  
"You are going to be a professor?"  
  
"And a student."  
  
"So are you going to be my teacher?"  
  
"What year?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What year are you in?"  
  
"Oh, fifth," Harry said.  
  
"Same here," Kryta responded.  
  
They entered Gritinos still talking away like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time.  
  
"Yes I need to go to the Slyth Volut," Kryta told the goblin.  
  
"Key?" asked the Goblin.  
  
Kryta pulled out her key and handed it to him.  
  
"Everything ins in order. I am guessing you are the daughter."  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"You mother was a kind Lady to us."  
  
"I miss her," Kryta said.  
  
"I will take you down to the volut myself."  
  
"Do you mind taking my friend along?" asked Kryta as she grabbed Harry's hand and followed the Goblin.  
  
"No," said the Goblin.  
  
"I need to go to my volut," Harry said to the Goblin.  
  
"Name?" asked the Goblin.  
  
"Potter. Harry Potter," said Harry.  
  
"Ok. We will go to your volut first Mr. Potter," said the goblin getting into the cart.  
  
They followed. Soon they got to Harry's volut and he got a bag full of money then got back in. The cart speed through the tunnelts before stoping at a large volut. The goblin and Kryta got out and both placed their hands on the door.  
  
The nest thing Harry saw was that they were gone, and he was left alone staring at the volut door. A few second later they both emerged from the volut. Kryta had a bage full of money, and got back in. The goblin took the front seat again.  
  
"So what is next on our list?" asked Kryta.  
  
"We need to go pick up some robes," said Harry.  
  
The cart speed once again. Once they were all out Harry and Kryta quickly got out of Gritinos to get their robes. Kryta had forgotten how much she loathed the carts.  
  
It took them a few mintues for Kryta to get her robes and cloak with dragon hide gloves. Harry just took a few seconds. Then next went the the book shop where Harry got his books. Kryta got extra books on curses, potions, and charms.  
  
They took their time getting their quill parchment and ink. Harry got black and scarlet. Kryta got a few of every color, mostly green.  
  
"I guess we can go back to Leaky Caldron then catch a cab to Kings Crossing in the mornting," said Harry.  
  
"Okay," Kryta said as they lefted Diagon Alley.  
  
They sat in a chair nest to a table away from everyone.  
  
"Why did you by books when you don't need them?" asked Harry.  
  
"I made a promise to learn as much as I can to my father...I entend to keep that promise."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry ordered their food and when they finished eating he paid for it.  
  
"Thanks again Harry," Kryta said as she picked up her bags.  
  
"Any time," said Harry. 


	4. The Train to Hogwarts

Harry and Kryta stepped onto the platform at Kings Crossing.  
  
"We still have. . . thirty minutes before the train leaves," said Harry looking at his watch.  
  
"Let's get on the train," said Kryta, as she look around seeing people look at them.  
  
"Okay," harry said as they waited until no one was looking and went through the barrier.  
  
They sat in the back on the train and pulled out some books and started to read when the door opened showing a boy with flaming red hair. He was tall and had a lot of freckles.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry said looking up from his book.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron, as he got his trunk in next to Harry's with a cage with a owl in it.  
  
He put it next to Harry's trunk and cage. Then shut the door.  
  
"Hello," Kryt asaid as she also looked up from her book.  
  
"Hello," replied Ron as he sat down next to Harry.  
  
All three of them had on their robes.  
  
"Ron this is Kryta. Kryta this is Ron," said Harry.  
  
They both nodden then Kryta returned to reading her book. Ron turned to Harry and jerked his head toward the door.  
  
"Kryta we'll be back," said Harry as they stood p and left to compartment.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Ron once they shut the door.  
  
"I told you her name is Kryta," said Harry.  
  
"I know. She is gorgous."  
  
Harry chuckled alittle.  
  
"Are you two an item?"  
  
"No, but maybe soon."  
  
"Okay, just tell me when you two aren't," said Ron.  
  
"Okay," Harry smiled, "Let's go get some candy."  
  
Kryta kepted reading until someone else opened the door. When Kryta looked up she saw a girl her age.  
  
"Hi," said the girl then shut the door.  
  
Kryta sighed as she train began to move. She looked out the window and saw her owl flying toward her. She opened the window and her owl flew in with a letter from Snape. She quickly opened the letter after un-tieing it.  
  
  
  
Kryta,  
  
  
  
I am glad you are coming. You will be put in the sorting but not before the whole school. I will be teaching potions, I am the head of the house of Slytherin.  
  
You books are in my classroom. You will pick them up before you go to classes tomorrow.  
  
The class you are teaching will be tuaght only to third years and up. The whole school, expect the teachers and first and second year will he there.  
  
I wish you luck. Slytherin knows you will need it.  
  
  
  
Snape  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kryta folded the letter up and put it away. She pulled out a piece of parchment ink and quill and worte down a list of creatures, curses, and counter curses, that she would be teaching them before the second term started.  
  
Harry, Ron, and the girl from before walked in. Kryta looked up at them.  
  
"We meet again," said the girl.  
  
"Hermione this is Kryta," Ron said.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Kryta said.  
  
"Hello, Kryta," said Hermione and looked at the list Kryta was writing.  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention that Kryta will be teaching," said Harry noticing what Hermione was doing.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"I will be teaching, only because Dumbledore asked me to, but I will also be a student of fifth year," said Kryta.  
  
"Why did he ask you to teach?" asked Hermione as she sat down next to Kryta.  
  
"I grew up in a place where I had to know all about the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will be teaching about it," said Kryta as if it was nothing.  
  
"May I ask ead a bowjar is?" asked Harry.  
  
"It is a creature that likes to live in the flames of fires. It is very dangerous to humans because of the posion it carries. It is carried in its' tongue. If its' tongue touches you, you better hurry and write your will and say goodbye to all your friends," said Kryta.  
  
"Sounds interesting," Ron said.  
  
"There are a lot around castles," Kryta said.  
  
"I can't wait for your class," said Ron.  
  
Harry sat infront of Kryta and Ron said infront of Hermione. Hermione pulled out some chocolate frogs.  
  
"Want some?" she asked Kryta.  
  
"Sure," said Kryta and took one.  
  
"What house do you think you will be in?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, Snape told me I'll be put in the sorting," said Kryta.  
  
"How do you know Professor 'I gotta make every Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's life miserable' Snape?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione were laughing so hard that they were crying.  
  
"You have it wrong Ron. It is Professor 'I got a pole up my arse' Snape," Kryta said as she consealed a laugh but not a smile.  
  
Ron cracked up laughing.  
  
"You. Have. That. Right," said Ron.  
  
"Snape is a old family friend. My father almost named him my Godfather," said Kryta.  
  
At this they all stopped laughing.  
  
"What?!" asked Harry.  
  
"Who's owl is that?" asked Hermione pointing to the black owl beside Kryta.  
  
"Mine. I call him Dayga," said Kryta.  
  
"Good name," said Ron.  
  
"Give credit to Snape then;he is the reason I named it Dayga," said Kryta.  
  
"So, how mean do you think Snape will be?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just sit close to me in his class and you will be fine," said Kryta.  
  
"We'll be sure to do that. Oh did you hear about Snape?" asked Ron.  
  
"What about him?" asked Kryta.  
  
"Well in out third year, out Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher got a bogwart and well...Neville who is scared of Snape pictured Snape in his Grandmother's clothing," said Ron.  
  
Kryta smiled, "I wish I could have been there to see that."  
  
"You would have loved it," said Ron.  
  
"I'm sure I would cherish that memory forever and not be able to look at Snape with laughing afterwards," said Kryta.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, then pulled out a book Kryta assigned for her class and started to read it.  
  
"Already studying Hermione?" asked Kryta.  
  
"Yes," said Kryta.  
  
"I know who will make the best grade. Oh I am doing a point check grade. Which ever house has the best grades will get a party at the end of the semster, and get twenty points for each student," said Kryta.  
  
At this ron and Harry hurried from the room telling all the Gryffindor's about it and then returned to their compartment and getting out their books Kryta asigned and studed.  
  
Kryta let out a small laugh and looked out the window seeing the train slow down. When it stopped Kryta took out her wand and put it in a pocket on her robes and got off. She saw an old friend. 


	5. Old Friends

"Kryta," said a man wearing billowing black robes.  
  
"Serverus," said Kryta, "It has been a long time."  
  
"Too long," said Snape, "Please follow me."  
  
Kryta nodded and lefted to the castle with Snape while everyont else either rode in boats or cariages. It didn't take long before they where in the castle where Snape lead her into a room with a old looking man holding a old, beat up hat.  
  
"Kryta this is Professor Dumbledore," said Snape.  
  
"Hello, Kryta," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, Professor," said Kryta.  
  
"We need to hurry up," said Snape.  
  
Both Kryta and Dumbledore nodded. He put the hat on Kryta's head an she heard the hat whisper in her ear.  
  
"So you are the blood heir of Salamir Slytherin," said th sorting hat.  
  
"I wish I wasn't," Kryta thought.  
  
"Oh? So you don't want to be in Slytherin?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you will be in. . . GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.  
  
Kryta took the hat off and looked at both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.  
  
"Follow us," said Dumbledore as he lead the way to the Great Hall, where the sorting hat was beginning its' work.  
  
Kryta walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"So you're in Gryffindor," said Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Kryta.  
  
Soon the sorting hand taken place and Proffesor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"This is the time when I tell everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and it brings me great joy to introduce a special new student and teacher, Kryta please stand up," said Professor Dumbledore, and saw Kryta stand, "Kryta here will be teaching third years and up the Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
The Gryffindors clapped.  
  
"I wish to tell all of you I would be happy to teach the first and second years also, and I am giving point check grades. The house with the best scores will win the house points," when Kryta finished the houses cheered.  
  
"Kryta, are you sure you could teach all of the student?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to teach them," said Kryta.  
  
"Very well. Everyone Defense Against the Dark Arts will take place after dinner, tonight ot tomorrow night," said Dumbledore.  
  
"We will start tomorrow night," said Kryta then sat down, so did Dumbledore.  
  
As they sat down the plates filled with food.  
  
"So what will we be learning first?" asked Hermione.  
  
"That will be a surprise, Hermione," said Kryta.  
  
"Are you going to help us?" asked a new kid who was a Gryffindor.  
  
"As much as I wish I could I can't. It would not be fair for me to help you and not help any others," said Kryta.  
  
"Snape will help the Slytherins," said a Gryffindor sixth year girl.  
  
"He will not. Snape and I have talked about this and we will give the students who really need the help, we will help them and only them. Snape will help Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I will help Gryffindor and Slytherin," said Kryta.  
  
The Gryffindors groaned.  
  
"What?" asked a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Only people who really need help will get help. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff go to Snape. Gryffindor and Slytherin go to Kryta," said Harry.  
  
The girl told both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses which groaned also.  
  
Kryta drank from her cup while the Gryffindors pulled out their Defense Against the Dark Arts books from their pockets and started to read them. Snape walked over to Kryta.  
  
"I see that all the Gryffindors have their Defense Against the Dark Arts books with them," said Snape.  
  
"Yes. Just like the Slytherins who have their potion books as well," said Kryta.  
  
Snape gave a smile smirk.  
  
"Your still as good as ever with that," said Snape.  
  
"And I have you to thank for that, Snape," said Kryta.  
  
Snape nodded then left. Kryta stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table and told them something then returned and sat down.  
  
"Everyone it is time to go to bed," said Dumbledore.  
  
The Gryffindors when to their house, ans said the new password, Lilygriff, which made Nevile, a fellow fifth year, flush since he was never good at remembering anything. Kryta sat in a chair next to the fire.  
  
"Do you think there are any Bowjar here?" aked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. I can already see the nest," said Kryta.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood away from the fire.  
  
"What?" asked a first year.  
  
"A bowjar. It is a highly deady animal that lives in the fire," said Hermione.  
  
"Correct, Hermione," said Kryta as she stood up and sat next to the fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" aksed Ron.  
  
"Going to pull one out so I may show you," said Kryta.  
  
"But-" asked the first year as Kryta reached into the fire and pulled out a creature that had the dead of a dragon the body of a lizard but no tail.  
  
All the Gryffindors sat around Kryta, the first years in the front.  
  
"They are only dangerous when they feel your body head change to rapidly, or when they feel your fear of them," said Kryta.  
  
"I thought this wsa supposed to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, not Care for Magical Creatures," said a first year.  
  
"Fine if you don't want to learn some of the basics we will try, tomorrow on how to ward off vampires by a single spell," said Kryta as she stood up and threw the bowjar back into the fire before walking into the room where the fifth year girls would sleep. 


	6. A Lesson Learned

All the houses had thier Defense Against the Dark Arts books with them at dinner, so after dinner they could just start right into the lesson. Once everyone had finshed the teachers lefted, expect for Snape. Kryta had asked him if he could help her handle the students and since she was new she needed to know the names and Snape knew them all.  
  
"Today, you will learn some of the basics when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts-" started Kryta when a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, started talking to a fellow Slytherin.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is there something you wish to say to the class?" bellowed Snape.  
  
"Just that my father said that she is a parselmouth and that she is the-" Draco said when Snape put a spell on him.  
  
Kryta looked at Draco. She remembered his father but thought he knew better than every telling his son something about her.  
  
"Are you?" asked a Ravenclaw first year girl.  
  
"I will not deny that I am a Parselmouth," said Kryta.  
  
The students expect for Draco gapsed.  
  
"So is Harry," said Ron, remembering their second year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you Harry?" hissed Kryta.  
  
"Yes," Harry hissed back.  
  
Kryta nodded.  
  
"Well since that is settled we will begin out lesson . . . this week we will practice dueling. Snape and I will show you," said Kryta speaking english.  
  
Snape adn Kryta bowed to each other then said, "Excelius!" "Expremis!"  
  
Kryta's curse, 'excelius', hits Snape and he started to have boils come up and his skin began to melt off of him while his curse didn't even touch Kryta. He fell to the floor and balled up. Kryta whispered something noone else could hear. The boils went away and his skin was once again normal.  
  
"I should have never tought you that one," said Snape as he stood up.  
  
"You didn't have a choice," Kryta said.  
  
"True."  
  
Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff all cheered for Kryta while Slytherin booed. Kryta and Snape bowed again to each other meaning the duel had stopped.  
  
"Draco and Harry will duel against each other," said Kryta.  
  
Snape nodded. Draco opened his mouth to say something but with a look from Snape he shut it.  
  
(Draco and Kryta had known each other when they were kids but Draco had only seen Kryta and not her father. He was bitter to her because she was better with curses and flying than him)  
  
Harry walked over to Kryta.  
  
"Say 'Excredin," whispered Kryta.  
  
Harry nodded. Harry and Draco just nodded thier heads and yelled, "Excredin!" "Expermious!"  
  
Harry's hit first and Draco began to scream before doubling up and clawing himself causing him to bleed where he scratched himself. Harry's wand shout out from his hand and landed in Kryta's hadn who handed it back to Harry. Everyone watched Draco as he turned biting and clawing himself.  
  
"Merclus!" exclaimed Kryta as she pointed her wand at Draco who stopped rolling on the floor, biting and clawing himself.  
  
Everyone was silent as he stood up and Kryta put her wand away.  
  
"Excredin. A curse. All of you have seen the effects now. Tomorrow I will want a essay on this and five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin who put on a good show," said Kryta.  
  
Draco gave Kryta a look of utter hatered.  
  
"Nicely done Potter. Another five points to Gryffindor," said Snape.  
  
Everyone but Snape and Kryta gasped. The doors opened as Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Prompfey walked in.  
  
"What is goin on here?" demanded Professor McGonagall.  
  
"A lesson," said Snape, "We were teaching them dueling and I called Harry and Draco to show us and Harry did a excellant job of a curse."  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore," So what have you learned?"  
  
"We learned a curse which Harry did to Draco. You should've seen the way-" sad a first year Hufflepuff.  
  
"He did the curse 'excredin'," said Kryta.  
  
Dumbledore stared at Kryta so did McGonagall.  
  
"You are showing them some of the curses-uh . . . Voldemort uses," said Dumbledore, while the other paled.  
  
"Yes, I feel that they should know them. . . just incase," said Kryta.  
  
"Can you just tell me when you do some more so the teachers can come. I am sure some of use would like to know them," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Kryta, "That will be all for today. Remember I want an essay turned in by tomorrow."  
  
Everyone got up.  
  
"Oh Neville, I wish to talk to you," said Kryta.  
  
Everyone but Neville lefted.  
  
"Neville I know about what happened to your parents and have sent a potions that only the lines of my family know. It will help them get better. Soon you will be able to live with them again, but untill that time, "said Kryta pulling out a book from her robe pocket, "Here is this."  
  
"What is it?" asked Neville.  
  
"It is a diary. I have fixed it so you may write in it and your parents, before they are the way they are right now, can right to you," said Kryta.  
  
"Thank you," said Neville he took the book and held unto it like if it was out of his hands he would die.  
  
"You're welcome Neville," said Kryta. 


	7. Halloween Ball

"Class, since the ball will be held after dinner, this class will be cancled," Kryta said.  
  
All the students began to say things like "Can't we just wait till after class to hold the dance?"  
  
"No we can not. Besides I would like each of you to write an essay about the dance. It will be your own options. I will just check to see if you wrote something down. And yes I will read them," Kryta said.  
  
"Professor Kryta I think that was the easiest assignment you ahve given us all year," said one of the students.  
  
Kryta smiled, "I am glad you think so."  
  
Snape and Kryta began to finish the lecture when the bell rang. Everyone left quickly, Snape grabbing the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's assignment and leaving just after the students. Harry had stayed behind and walked up to Kryta.  
  
"Do you need something Harry?" Kryt asked when she saw that Harry was still there.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to go the the Halloween Ball," Harry said.  
  
"I don't know," Kryta said.  
  
"Well you see...." Harry started.  
  
"Harry, are you trying to ask me to go with you to the ball?"  
  
"Yes....if you want too."  
  
"I would be honored to go with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow night."  
  
"Neither can I. Shall I meet you here, or shall we go down together."  
  
"I'll see you here."  
  
"Fine," Kryta said as she picked up the assignments from Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
"Here let me help you," Harry said as he took almost all the papers.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here. I didn't think they would allow people in who didn't have a date," Draco sneered.  
  
"I have one. I am just waiting for her to show up," Harry said looking for Kryta.  
  
"Oh and who is it? A house elf," Draco laughed.  
  
"No, Draco. I am Harry's date," said a voice behind them.  
  
Draco turned around and let his mouth fall open at the sight of Kryta. She was in a dark marroon dress that looked almost black. The dress had gold lining to make it match the Gryffindor house colors. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that was held there by crystals. She had on a necklace of gold and red rubies on to complete the outfit.  
  
"Hello, Harry, I hope I am not too late," Kryta said.  
  
"Hey Harry, who's-KRYTA!" said Ron and Hermione as they walked up to Harry and them.  
  
"I think Harry is speechless, wouldn't you say so Kryta," Hermione said, noticing Harry had not said a word since he saw Kryta.  
  
"I would say so, Hermione. Lets go in now," Kryta said as she took Harry's arm and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
The Hall was decorated with real live bats and pumkins. The ghost all floated around the room to give it an erie feeling.  
  
"You....look nice," Harry said.  
  
"I fully back you up on that," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Thank you," Kryta said.  
  
"Ron, Harry do you think you two could get us something to drink?" Hermione asked.  
  
The boys said yes then left.  
  
"So this is why Harry stayed late, and wouldn't stop day dreaming in class," Hermione said turning to a slightly blushing Kryta.  
  
"I guess. I kept seeing him doodle all over his parchment and kept staring into space. I had to curse him once and a while just so he wouldn't get in trouble," Kryta said trying to control her blush.  
  
"Hello, Kryta," said a Hufflepuff fifth year, wearing a yellow dress.  
  
"Hello, Danielle," Kryta said back to the hufflepuff.  
  
"I want you to meet my date, Nathan Cole, he is in Hufflepuff too, fifth year," Danielle said poitning to her date.  
  
Nathan had brown hair that had blond high lights in it, with his green eyes.  
  
"Thanks for not making us write a long assignment," Nathan said, "Professor."  
  
"Nathan, I blieve I told you all not to call me Professor, just Kryta," Kryta reminded Nathan.  
  
"I am sorry I forgot," said Nathan.  
  
"Kryta is it ture that Harry Potter and you are going out?" asked Danielle.  
  
"No. He asked me if I would go to the Ball with him, and I said I would go," replied Kryta.  
  
"You do know that Harry likes you Kryta," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes I know," said Kryta.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? He is famous after all," Nathan said.  
  
"Nathan, I would never use a person's fame for my own advantage. I am not going to go out with anyone right now," exclaimed Kryta, "Besides he is not my type."  
  
"Yes he is, Kryta, he is better than all the SLytherins and most of the school," Danielle said.  
  
"Danielle, now YOU are giving Hufflepuff a bad name just like Slytherin's reputation," said Kryta then left the ball walking outside.  
  
"Guys, where's Kryta?" asked Harry when he and Ron came back.  
  
"She went....to the bathroom," said Hermione, "I'll go get her."  
  
Hermione walked outside seeing Kryta , who had taken her long hair out of the bun.  
  
"Kryta, what's wrong?" Hermione asked walking over to Kryta.  
  
"My parents were both in Slytherin, when they came here," Kryta muttered, "They were good people and can't stand how bad the Slytherins are treated, because of my parents."  
  
"Kryta, I'm sorry. I didn't know that," Hermione said regreting every bad thing she said about Slytherins.  
  
"I never wanted anyone to know that," Kryta said defending her friend.  
  
"Your parents were in Slytherin....and they didn't turn out to become a dark witch and wizard?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No they didn't become one of them, but their best friend did though."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Kryta said and waved her wand and his name appeared then she waved it again and the words switched around to say "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" before they vanished.  
  
"You mean to tell me your parents were best friends with He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named?" asked Hermione bearly able to contain herself.  
  
"They were. They told me before they died, that he was a nice person, before he turned into the Dark Lord," Kryta said pulling out a picture of her parents and another person. "The one standing to my mum's right is my father the other one is Tom. This picture was taken before their last year when Tom started to really become the Dark Lord."  
  
"Where are your parents now?"  
  
"Dead. My dad named Tom to be my God father, but I don't think Tom knows that my mum is dead or I would probably be with him at this moment."  
  
"You-Know-Who is your god father? Harry's god father is Sirius."  
  
"Believe it or not the first day I came here the hat said I should be in Slytherin."  
  
"Slytherin-I am glad you weren't. Draco would gloat on it so would Professor Snape."  
  
"I told Dumbledore about this and he said I shall be in Slytherin next year...We had better get back inside....Please don't say a word of anything we talked about to anyone."  
  
"I won't," Hermione said and smiled as she and Kryta walked back in and danced with Ron and Harry.  
  
"So,...would you like to sit down?" Harry asked after they had danced a couple of dances.  
  
"Sure," replied Kryta, then they walked to a table and sat down.  
  
Ron and Hermione joined them, and they started talking until Draco Malfoy walked over to them.  
  
"Kryta, my I have the pleasure of this dance?" Draco asked.  
  
"Harry do you mind?" Kryta asked.  
  
"Why-ow-Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Hermione had kicked him under the table so he couldn't answer, "Of course he doesn't mind."  
  
Draco took Kryta's hand and led her out to dance.  
  
"Hermione, why did you kick me?" Harry asked once Kryta had left.  
  
"So you wouldn't say no," answered Hermione.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"I....uh...thought Kryta might want to have someone else to dance with," Hermione said trying in vain to come up with some excuse.  
  
"You're not telling the truth," Ron said.  
  
"Look whatever reason I have is between Kryta and myself," Hermione said closeing off that conversation.  
  
Harry watched Kryta dance with Draco, and saw how well they danced together. Ron and Hermione saw as well.  
  
"Look at them, they dance as if they were born dancing together," said Ron clearly impressed.  
  
When the song ended Draco and Kryta bowed to each other.  
  
Professor Snape walked over to them and said a few words at which they both nodded. Snape pointed his wand at Kryta's dress and it changed to Slytherin's house colors as did the necklace, "Everyone draco Malfoy and Kryta Slyth will now dance to a song they danced to long ago," said Snape as everyone got off the dance floor.  
  
They nodded to each other meaning they were ready to begin. The music began as they got into their dancing postions. They danced until the music ended.  
  
"Wow," was all everyone could say to the fluid movements.  
  
Kryta and Draco bowed once again to each other while everyone clapped. The Slytherins clapped then walked over to Draco leaving Kryta alone, until Draco took Kryta's arm and then the Slytherin cheered for Kryta as well.  
  
"We never saw anyone dance like you two," said a Slytherin six year.  
  
"Kryta did all the work. She is the reason it looked so good," said Draco.  
  
"Thanks, Draco," Kryta said.  
  
"Too bad you are in Gryffindor, Kryta. You would love Slytherin," said a Slytherin seventh year.  
  
"I guess. The hat said I should be in Slytherin or Gryffindor," Kryta said, "It picked Gryffindor."  
  
"What house did you want?" asked Draco.  
  
"Either Slytherin or Gryffindor," said Kryta.  
  
"Kryta weren't your parents in Slytherin?" asked Draco, trying to remember who her parents were.  
  
"Yes, Draco," replied Kryta.  
  
"Kryta, how does Draco know so much about you?" asked a Slytherin first year.  
  
"We grew up together, until we were nine years old," said Draco.  
  
"Those were the good old years," Kryta smirked.  
  
"Were not. I remember getting cursed every time you came over," Draco said.  
  
Kryta laughed, "But remember your mother always got after me for hurting her-"  
  
Draco covered Kryta's mouth so she couldn't say anything more. Everyone looked at them, and only then did Draco with-draw his hand.  
  
"Don't you ever say that name," Draco commanded.  
  
"Who are you to command me, Draco Malfoy," said Kryta then whispered in his ear, "son of a deatheater."  
  
She then walked away from him, leaving him speech-less. 


End file.
